White Icing and Marzipan
by Llyana
Summary: Finally updated! I've completely re-written the first chapters and added information from book 5. Basically MWPP friends at Hogwarts. Will be LJ romance later. Please read review!
1. The Train

Here is the new and improved White Icing and Marzipan! I was looking back over chapters 1-4 and I realised that the quality of some of the writing was absolutely awful - so I've re-written the whole thing! Please read and review. Also - 7 years in MWPP time is terribly long - and this story is going to be pretty boring without some sub-plots - if you have any ideas or requests please post them in the reviews. Thank-you! Hope you enjoy my story xx Lyana xx

White Icing and Marzipan

Chapter 1 - The Train

Lily Evans stood alone on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Her parents, being

muggles, could not pass through the enchanted barrier onto the platform. After a

tearful goodbye, Lily had been left by herself. The platform was milling with children

who all seemed to know each other. A large steam train was puffing out large clouds

of smoke above the students. With great difficulty, Lily dragged her extremely

heavy school trunk onto the train. About halfway down the corridor Lily found an

empty compartment, she heaved her stuff inside and sat down near the window,

feeling very overwhelmed. A mother was talking loudly to her daughter outside.

"Well, goodbye dear. Have fun and for heavens sake BE GOOD"

"Bye Mum!"

A moment later a girl with long dark brown hair and startlingly blue eyes walked

in. She was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt and was carrying a cage with a large

fluffy owl in it.

"Hey, can I sit here?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Lily replied. "Are you in first year?"

"Yep," the girl replied, beaming "I'm Cassiopeia Blackthorn, call me Cassie."

"I'm Lily Evans. I love your name, mine's so boring." Cassie gave a wry smile.

"All my family is named after stars. My Dad's called Orion and my brother's

called Pegasus, I suppose I'm lucky compared to them." Lily laughed.

"Do you come from a wizard family then?" She asked.

"Yep. The Blackthorns go back centuries. I'm guessing you're muggle born."

"That's right. It's all so confusing." Cassie smiled,

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

The compartment door slid open and a boy came in. He was tall, with shaggy

black hair and a wolfish grin.

"Hey Ladies, mind if I join you?" He flopped down next to Cassie. "I'm Sirius

Black." Cassie gave an involuntary jerk when she heard his name, and Lily wondered why for a moment, but Cass quickly masked the look of shock and suspicion that had come across her face and smiled.

"This is Lily and I'm Cassie. Cool name by the way"

Sirius snorted. "You have no idea what it's like to be named after a star"

"Excuse me mister. You're talking to Cassiopeia Blackthorn the fourth." Cassie

retorted.

Sirius gaped. "Are you telling me you're the daughter of Orion Blackthorn?"

"Yep"

"The famous one?"

"Yep"

"The auror?"

"Yep"

"Whoa! I bet he teaches you loads of really cool curses!"

Cass wrinkled her nose, "I wish. I keep telling him I want to be an auror too, but he knows that

Mum would go mad if he showed me anything. She thinks I'm too young."

Lily looked between them in confusion, "What's an Auror?" she asked.

"Oh, you must be muggle born" Sirius looked at her, fascinated. "Well, not all

witches and wizards are good. Some are just prats, naturally, but occasionally

you'll get one who turns really evil. There's one at the moment that the Ministry

of Magic is particularly worried about. His name's Voldemort, but loads of our

kind don't like his name mentioned." Cassie broke in,

"Anyways, Voldemort has been steadily gathering followers for a couple of years

now, and they're starting to get dangerous, you know, killing muggles,

torturing that kind of thing." Lily shuddered involuntarily; Voldemort sounded

a lot like people she heard of on the news at home, terrorists, except he had magic.

She had heard enough to know it was pretty powerful stuff.

"So you're both from good wizarding families who don't support Voldemort I hope?", Lily joked. Sirius stood up abruptly, his face stormy, and Cassie looked at the floor, her cheeks pink. Lily didn't know what she had said wrong but the atmosphere had turned extremely uncomfortable. They stayed that way in silence for what seemed like hours then Sirius relaxed and sat back down. He smiled ruefully at Lily,

"Sorry. It's just that I come from a family who are renowned for being dark wizards. They all expect me to go into Slytherin house, that's where all the dark wizards tend to go, and then either join with Voldemort or get a nasty job like making poisons. My parents pride themselves upon being one of the most respected wizarding families, but unfortunately not respected by the kind of people I would like us to be. The approval of the slimy sorts of dark wizards who my family associate with mean nothing to me." Sirius glanced at Cassie, who was gazing at him in a calculating manner. "Thank-you for not judging me when you heard my name, Cass. I'm not like the rest of them, I swear. I hate them." Lily saw a kind of invisible understanding pass between the two of them. Though the atmosphere in the compartment was no longer so tense, it was still heavy and Lily thought that a change of subject would help,

"You still haven't told me what Aurors do." Sirius grinned suddenly, and it was as if the last few moments had never happened.

"Typical redhead. We're getting there. OK, so we've got all these bad guys

running around the country doing dastardly deeds. Someone's got to stop them.

"That's where the Magical Law Enforcement Squad comes in. Aurors and Hit Wizards."

"Elite forces."

"A bit like secret agents, then?" Sirius and Cassie were looking at Lily strangely

when a boy with blue eyes and mousy blonde hair knocked shyly on the door of the

compartment.

"You don't mind if I sit in here, do you?" He collapsed on the seat next to Lily and

grinned apologetically. "None of my family are magic so I'm a bit confused." He looked around at them nervously,

"You are first years aren't you? I just ran into some third years who threatened to hex me."

Lily smiled at him understandingly. "I'm muggle born too, and yes we are first

years. I'm Lily Evans, and these pureblood elitists are Cassie Blackthorn and

Sirius Black." She grinned cheekily

"My name's Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

The four of them spent the journey talking and laughing and Sirius, along

with Cassie's help, explained the finer points of the wizarding game, Quiddich. In

the late afternoon, a tall boy with a shock of brown hair and a shiny prefects

badge came in and introduced himself as Mundungus Fletcher. He told Lily and

Peter about each of the four houses; Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and

Ravenclaw. Judging by his opinion, all the brainy people went in Ravenclaw, the

'duffers' in Hufflepuff, all the horrible people in Slytherin and all the wonderful

people in Griffindor, his own house.

When the sky outside had turned silky black and stars were starting to strain

through the clouds, the train finally started to slow and an echoing voice

announced that they would soon be reaching Hogwarts.

Lily took a deep breath. This was it.


	2. The Sorting

Here's chapter 2!

I wrote a new Sorting Hat song which I'm very proud of! Perhaps not quite JK standard though...

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Sorting

The train pulled into a small station, dimly lit and with a sign saying,

'Hogsmeade'. Lily and Cassie clambered out of the train and found themselves

being swept along with the surging crowd of students. About halfway down the

platform the crowd parted and an absolutely giant man appeared with a flickering lamp in his

hand."Firs' years. Anymore firs' years?" Lily and Cassie joined the small gaggle of

students at his feet. Peter and Sirius, who they had lost on the train, joined them

after a couple of minutes. The group followed the huge man off the platform and

down a wide stony track. Lily could see the silhouettes of huge fir trees bearing

down on either side of her. They crunched and slid down the track for about ten

minutes then emerged at the side of what appeared to be a large, deep lake. About a

dozen little rowing boats were bobbing unsteadily in the stormy water.

Peter shuddered. "If they're suggesting we go in those boats..."

"All righ'. Four to a boat, no more. I'll be goin' up front in this one" The giant man

sunk ungracefully into the largest boat and it sunk down about half a foot into

the water. There was a moment of confusion as everybody tried to get in a boat that didn't have

holes in. Lily, Sirius, Peter and Cassie all managed to get into a rowing boat on the far right,

although it rocked rather dangerously for a while. When they were all

in the boats they sped off across the lake. Except for a nasty incident where a boy

called James dropped his glasses in the lake and nearly fell in retrieving them,

they all reached the other side of the lake unscathed.

After passing through a curtain of ivy, the first years found themselves

approaching a vast, rambling castle. Lights shone from thousands of windows,

and hundreds of towers and turrets were dark against the light of the half moon.

The man lead them all up to a huge oak door a knocked on it three times with a

great meaty fist. It swung open to reveal a tall woman with jet black hair in a tight

bun and square rimmed glasses. Lily heard Cassie gulp, the woman looked very

strict.

"Thank-you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." The woman stepped back and they

all piled, dripping, into a cavernous entrance hall. There was a great, sweeping

marble staircase and the walls were covered in oil paintings. Nervous as she was,

Lily couldn't help realising that they were moving. She was reminded of stately castles that she

had visited with her parents, then wished she hadn't - she was already missing them. Hundreds

of voices could be heard behind a pair of thick wooden doors to the right. The woman swept a

critical eye over the first years, especially Sirius, who had fallen flat on his face on the mud

by the lake. She stepped back and nodded.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress. This is where

your schooling in the magical world begins. Please proceed to the great hall in single file where

you will be sorted into your houses." Lily slotted into line between Cassie and Peter, feeling

more and more nervous by the second, and found her feet taking her into the hall.

The great hall was gigantic, there were four long tables running down to the far

end, where there was another long table on a raised platform, presumably where the

teachers sat. Right in the centre of this table sat an old man with long silvery hair

and beard and half moon glasses. Even from the other end of the hall, Lily could

make out the man's twinkling light blue eyes. She recognised him as Albus

Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts school and supposedly the most powerful wizard in

the world. The hall was lit with thousands of floating candles and the four long

tables were lined with chattering students.

"Each house has a different table," whispered Cassie "that one over there's

Griffindor" It seemed to take an age to reach the other end of the hall. The first

years lined up facing the rest of the school and there was a sudden hush. Professor

McGonagall appeared out of a side door carrying a three-legged stool and a

completely dilapidated old wizards hat. She placed it on the stool in front of the

line of first years. There was silence, then a rip near the hats brim opened wide and

it started to sing:

I have sorted students year by year

and I have yet to find

A pupil who has got no place,

An unreadable mind

A wrong decision I have yet to make

On which house would be best

Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin

It is but a simple test

You may be placed in Slytherin

If you pride ambition and wealth

Slytherins achieve their aims

By cunning and by stealth

Hufflepuff could suit you most

If you're one who honours friends

If you're friendly and hard working

Always willing to make amends

Or else in fiery Griffindor

Where bravery is the key

Individuals with character

Find this is the place to be

Last not least is Ravenclaw

Where dexterity is prized

Ravenclaws show wit and logic

When facing a problem disguised

So come up here and try me on

Don't try to be a fake

And please oh please don't worry

I'm yet to make a mistake!

There was a rush of applause and then more silence. Professor McGonagall stepped

forward again, this time with a scroll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, please step up to the stool and put on the hat to be sorted.

Andrews, Jonathon" A small boy with blonde hair walked to the hat, looking

absolutely petrified. He nervously placed the hat on his head, and, after a second of

two, it shouted out, "Hufflepuff". One of the tables exploded with applause and

Jonathon hurried off to one of the empty seats at the end of the table. Next,

"Angleby, Laura" and "Arkworth, Julianne were sorted into Slytherin. And after

that, "Black, Sirius". Sirius stepped out, beaming, from beside Cassie and plopped

himself down on the stool Lily forgot her own worries for a second and hoped desperately that

he wouldn't be put in Slytherin. But she needn't have fretted, for within seconds he was declared

the first

Griffindor. Then "Blackthorn, Cassiopeia" was called. Cassie gave Lily's hand a

quick squeeze, took a deep breath and walked purposely to the stool to put on the

hat. It had barely settled on her head when it shouted, "Griffindor". Smiling and

looking thoroughly relieved, Cassie joined Sirius, who gave her a giant bear-hug,

at the Griffindor table. Lily looked sideways at Peter. He looked as though he'd just

been asked to do trampolining on the moon. The rest of the Bs and Cs passed

fairly quickly and before she knew it, Professor McGonagall had called, "Evans,

Lily"

Lily, very aware of hundreds of eyes on her, sat down awkwardly on the wooden

stool and placed the hat on her head. She jumped as a little voice whispered in her

ear, _Hmmm, don't worry Evans, as I said earlier, there's a place for everyone. _

_Hmmm, very intelligent, there's a great deal of loyalty in there, and, deep down, _

_there's an awful lot of bravery... _Lily crossed her fingers, the hat seemed to be

taking an awfully long time. S_o, hmmm, I think there's really no doubt about i_t,

_you belong in_ "Griffindor" The hat shouted this out to the hall. Numbly, Lily

pulled it off her head. She was aware of load clapping coming from one table and

she soon found herself being hugged by Cassie and Sirius. Cassie was grinning

from ear to ear,

"BRILLIANT! I knew you'd be Griffindor! We just have to see where Peter goes

now." By the time Lily's relief had set in Professor McGonagall was on "Jones,

Mary", a tall Chinese girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then "Lupin, Remus"

was called out. A pale boy with longish light brown hair and light hazel eyes, he

sat on the stool for what must have been three whole minutes before he joined the

Griffindor table. He smiled shyly at the three of them then turned to watch the

sorting. A boy with silvery blonde hair and a cold face, "Malfoy, Lucius" was

being sorted. The hat took extremely little time to proclaim him a Slytherin.

"Matthews, Joan" and "Medworth, Hannah" were both sorted into Hufflepuff then

James Potter, the boy who nearly fell in the lake was the next new Griffindor. He

was by far the tallest first year, with warm hazel eyes and messy black hair. He

grinned widely at the rest of them and settled himself next to Remus. Lily crossed

her fingers as Peter's name was called out. He looked scared stiff but after about a

minute was sorted into Griffindor. Lily cheered along with the rest, now all of her

friends were in the same house she could finally relax.


	3. Hogwarts

I got another chapter done! Pat on the back to me.  
  
If you still want to read more be optimistic, I'm on a roll. Never written so much before.  
  
When reading this bear in mind my evil little brother has stolen all my books except Prisoner of Azkaban so I don't have much to work from. I managed to remember the school song off by heart though (How sad am I?)  
  
Anyway, keep writing those lovely reviews.  
  
Llyana  
  
White Icing and Marzipan  
  
Hogwarts  
  
By the time the sorting had finally finished and the sorting hat had been carried  
  
away by a tiny wizard with purple robes, the anxiety in Lily's stomach had been  
  
replaced by hunger. There was another silence in the hall as Albus Dumbledore  
  
stood up. Old as he was, Lily could tell he was an extremely powerful man. He  
  
cleared his throat and looked fondly around the hall.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. A few notices; Firstly, Quiddich. Ravenclaw need a  
  
new beater and Slytherin are short of a keeper and a chaser. Try-outs will be  
  
taking place on September 21st for second years and above." There were a couple of  
  
angry mutterings from first year quiddich fans at this. "Secondly, a fully  
  
grown Whomping Willow has been planted in the school grounds. I warn you this  
  
tree is extremely dangerous and that going near it could result in serious injury. I  
  
hope that this year will be an enjoyable one for all of you. Now, I have two more  
  
words. Bon Appetit!"  
  
Lily looked down and was amazed to see that the golden plates along the table  
  
were covered with every type of food she could imagine. She helped herself to rice  
  
and chicken casserole and laughed at Sirius and James, each of who had piled their  
  
plate high with disgusting food combinations. The two had immediately become  
  
fast friends; they both seemed to have the same love of attention and playing  
  
pranks. As they ate, the first year Griffindors chatted about their families. Lily  
  
and Peter were muggle born, Remus had a muggle grandmother, and Cassie,  
  
James and Sirius were all purebloods from old wizarding families. About halfway  
  
through the first course they were interrupted by about a dozen or so ghosts  
  
gliding through the walls, making Lily choke on a lump of broccoli. Nearly  
  
Headless Nick, the Griffindor ghost, entertained them all by showing them his  
  
almost decapitated head, which was held onto his neck by about half an inch of  
  
flesh. When nobody thought they could eat another mouthful, the plates were wiped  
  
clear then a magnificent array of everyone's favourite puddings appeared.  
  
Lily managed a portion of strawberry cheesecake and a slice of lemon meringue  
  
pie. Unbelievably, the boys managed a bit of everything, which was no easy task  
  
seeing as there were about thirty different dishes. When the final morsel had been  
  
forced down and the plates had once again been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up  
  
again.  
  
"Now that your stomachs are satisfied, I ask that we sing the school song!" He  
  
waved his wand and the words appeared in gold from the end of it. "Everyone pick  
  
their favourite tune and one.two.three"  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff  
  
For now they're bare and full of air  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
  
So teach us things worth knowing  
  
Bring back what we've forgot  
  
Just do your best  
  
We'll do the rest  
  
And learn until our brains all rot!  
  
Everyone finished at different times, there was some particularly loud singing  
  
coming from a certain part of the Ravenclaw table. When there was silence once  
  
more Dumbledore beamed around at them all.  
  
"Bedtime. Prefects please show the first years in your house where to go first" Lily  
  
got up sleepily and the six of them followed Mundungus Fletcher out of the hall  
  
and up the great marble staircase. They walked through doors, up staircases, down  
  
corridors. Finally, when Remus had to be propped up by a yawning Cassie to keep  
  
standing and Lily felt as though her feet would not take another step they reached  
  
a dead end. A large painting of a plump woman in a pink dress hung at the end of  
  
the corridor. As they neared it the woman spoke in a squawky voice  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Poppophily" Mundungus replied. The painting swung forward to reveal a round  
  
hole in the wall. They scrambled through it and emerged in a big round room. A  
  
fire was crackling cosily in the cavernous fireplace and there was a scattering of  
  
homely rugs and some very comfortable looking armchairs and sofas. On the  
  
other side of the room, by some tall windows, were about a dozen large oak tables  
  
with more chairs. Mundungus smiled, "This is the Griffindor common room,  
  
nobody from any other house is allowed. This whole tower is just for us, actually.  
  
You can do your homework on those tables over there, or in the library." He gestured  
  
towards two spiral staircases, "Dormitories are up there. The girls are on that side  
  
and the boys on the other. Yours are right at the top, I'm afraid. Lily and Cassie  
  
started towards their staircase  
  
"G'night"  
  
"'Night"  
  
"See you tomorrow"  
  
They climbed past six doors and finally reached the one at the very top. It had a  
  
sign on it saying 'First Years'. Their dormitory was a spacious, round room  
  
containing two four-poster beds with red velvet hangings. Their luggage had been  
  
brought up and was waiting at the feet of their beds. There was also a wardrobe and  
  
a chest of drawers each, and a large square table with a vase of fresh flowers on it.  
  
A little door to the right led to a lovely bathroom with a bath the size of a large  
  
paddling pool.  
  
Lily pulled on her pyjamas in an exhausted stupor. She collapsed into her warm  
  
bed and just managed to say, "Isn't it." before falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	4. Settling In

Hey people, sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been really busy and  
this chapter has been the hardest to write, until now I've been doing a  
day-by-day account but I can hardly write Lily's whole year like that can  
I?  
A little disappointed by the lack of reviews, another reason why I haven't  
  
been updating - who wants to write a story that isn't going to be read by  
  
anyone?  
  
Anyways, things should start happening soon.  
  
If you read my story, I luv you, if you review it, I luv you even more  
  
Llyana  
White Icing and Marzipan  
  
Settling in  
  
Lily was suddenly awoken the next morning by a loud crash. She sat up in her  
  
four-poster bed, disorientated for a second, and then pulled back the red velvet  
  
curtains. Cassie was sprawled on the floor next to an upturned bookcase, covered in  
  
a heap of schoolbooks. Lily giggled,  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Cass? Lessons don't start 'til tomorrow." Cassie  
  
scowled at her,  
  
"A little help would be good, ya know." Together they managed to gather all the  
  
books up and line them on the bookcase again. By the time they had finished  
  
narrow slices of misty sunlight were flooding through the window and they could  
  
here the sounds of voices and footsteps below them. When they had both showered  
  
and dressed Lily and Cassie, both feeling a bit hungry, headed down to the  
  
Griffindor common room, only to realise that neither of them remembered the way  
  
down to the great hall. The common room was emptying fast.  
  
"Maybe we should follow someone?" Suggested Lily.  
  
"Yeah... hey, there's my brother! Peggy!" A tall boy with Cass's bright blue eyes  
  
sighed and strolled over to them.  
  
"You lost already peia?" Cassie grinned at him,  
  
"You guessed it. We're absolutely starving. Can we follow you to the hall?" The two  
  
of them tried to remember the way down, but by the time they had reached the  
  
marble staircase they were totally and utterly confused. They sat down next to  
  
Sirius and the others on the Griffindor table and helped themselves to porridge and  
  
toast. Sirius nudged Lily,  
  
"Have you two seen the ceiling yet?" Lily looked up, puzzled, and gasped. It  
  
didn't look as though there was a ceiling at all. Fluffy white clouds were drifting  
  
lazily across a watery blue sky, and bright sunlight was shafting through the  
  
early morning mist. "It's bewitched to exactly mirror the sky outside". Another  
  
surprise followed quickly after. Hundreds of owls circled into the hall, dropping  
  
letters and parcels on the students. James got some homemade sweets from his  
  
mother, Peter received a postcard from his parents, Remus, Cassie and Lily had all  
  
been sent long letters from home and Sirius was almost knocked off his seat by a  
  
lumpy package containing a dozen pairs of socks which he had forgotten to pack.  
  
A short time later Mundungus Fletcher came around handing out  
  
timetables. James grinned,  
  
"Look, we get Friday afternoons off. We've only got double charms  
  
tomorrow morning, and then it's the weekend! Oh, and flying lessons start on  
  
Tuesday." There were a lot of things on the timetable that confused Lily  
  
immensely, lessons like 'Transfiguration' and 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'.  
  
Lily did not like the idea of staying up until midnight on Wednesday for  
  
Astronomy, and she was definitely not looking forward to flying lessons, but  
  
everything else seemed like a lot of fun.  
  
When James and Sirius had finally finished their breakfasts the six of  
  
them decided to take advantage of the good weather and explore the school grounds.  
  
To one side of the school was the massive forbidden forest. Dark and shadowy,  
  
students were forbidden to go past the edge. Dark creatures were rumoured to live in  
  
there, and most students feared it. Within a week, James and Sirius had decided  
  
that they simply had to explore it.  
  
Lessons properly started on Monday. They had Herbology,  
  
Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic and Defence against the Dark Arts.  
  
They had to go out to the greenhouses in the school grounds for Herbology, which  
  
was taught by a squat witch called Professor Sprout and involved the study of  
  
magical plants. Transfiguration trained the art of turning objects into something  
  
else, strict Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration and it was extremely  
  
difficult. Potions was by far one of Lily's worst subjects, the teacher, Professor Hall  
  
was unfair and seemed to hate Cassie and James especially. He bullied Peter and  
  
was only ever nice to students of his own house, Slytherin. History of Magic was  
  
the sole class to be taught by a ghost, droning, wrinkled Professor Binns. Sirius  
  
surpassed himself by falling asleep and snoring loudly throughout the best part  
  
of the lesson. Last of all was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which seemed to be  
  
taken very seriously. Professor Jury-Morgan was a formidable old man with a  
  
shadowy face and appeared even stricter than Professor Mc Gonagall. Cassie was  
  
by far the best in the class, undoubtedly due to her background as the daughter of  
  
Orion Blackthorn, and Professor Jury-Morgan treated her as an old friend.  
  
As the days went on, Lily found herself feeling more and more at home. She and  
  
Cassie started making it to breakfast without getting lost, Sirius got used to  
  
having as much food as he wanted, and used it to his full advantage, and Peter  
  
got used to getting up at midnight once a week for Astronomy. Remus surprised  
  
everyone with some superb charms work, and James gained himself the adoration  
  
of his classmates with an outstanding performance in flying lessons. 


End file.
